This invention relates to semiautomatic apparatus for crimping terminals onto, or performing other operations on, the ends of wires. Semiautomatic crimping machines of the general class to which the invention appertains are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,804,603, and 3,456,324.
It is common practice in the electrical industry to crimp terminals onto the ends of individual wires by means of a relatively simple crimping apparatus which usually comprises a bench press having a terminal applicator therein. The applicator has a crimping anvil, to which the terminals in strip form are fed, and a crimping die which is movable during reciprocation of the press towards and away from the anvil. During operation of this type of apparatus, the operator simply locates the individual wires, one at a time, between the die and anvil and actuates the press to cause a terminal to be crimped into a properly located wire.
It has long been recognized that semiautomatic machines are preferable to the manual type of apparatus described above for several reasons. For example, a higher production rate can usually be obtained with a semiautomatic machine which carries out some of the functions usually carried out by the operator and the degree of skill required of the operator to operate a semiautomatic machine is reduced as compared with a manual type apparatus. Another significant advantage of semiautomatic machines of the type under consideration is that they are generally regarded as being safer to operate than manual machines since the operator need not place his hands near the moving parts of the machine. Semiautomatic machines of the type disclosed in the above identified U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,456,324, 3,804,603, and other issued U.S. patents have been used successfully in the electrical industry but previously known machines of this general type have had one or more comparative shortcomings which have retarded their widespread adoption.
In general, it has been recognized that a semiautomatic crimping apparatus having a more simple mechanical arrangement for wire handling than the arrangements of previously known machines would be desirable and would result in an increased useage of machines of this general class. The instant invention is directed to the achievement of an improved semiautomatic crimping machine having an extremely simple and reliable conveying and feeding arrangement. The invention is also directed generally to the achievement of other desiderata such as the ability to handle a range of wire sizes, improved means for precisely positioning the end of a feed wire, and a simplified mechanical system for handling wires being processed through the machine.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an improved semiautomatic machine for performing operation on the end of a wire such as crimping a terminal onto the wire end. A further object is to provide an improved conveying and feeding arrangement for a semiautomatic terminal crimping apparatus. A further object is to provide a semiautomatic crimping machine having a wire conveying and feeding arrangement which is relatively simple in construction and which is capable of handling wires of varying diameters. A further object is to provide an apparatus which does not require a high degree of skill and a high level of training on the part of the operator. A further object is to provide an apparatus which is safe to operate in that it does not require that the operator's hands be close to the reciprocating parts of the machine.